The present invention relates to a pull or lift rod coupling operably connected to a fluid control device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pull rod coupling for use with a faucet assembly.
It is well known to provide pull or lift rods in combination with fluid control devices. For example, conventional shower faucet assemblies often include a pull rod operably coupled to a diverter valve assembly which directs the flow of water through either a delivery spout or a shower head. Similarly, conventional faucet assemblies mounted to a sink deck often have a pull rod which is configured to raise and lower a pop-up drain plug. Typically, a coupling operably connects the pull rod to the fluid control device, for example, the diverter valve assembly or the pop-up drain plug.
There is a need for a pull rod coupling which facilitates installation by not requiring direct access to the coupling, thereby preventing unsightly openings in the faucet assembly and unusual installation methods. In addition, there is a need for a pull rod coupling which will not inadvertently disconnect the pull rod from the fluid control device in normal operation while still permitting easy removal for service, without significant knowledge of the faucet assembly structure. Further, given that pull rods may often be of a long length, angular misalignment during installation is a concern. As such, it is desired to have a pull rod coupling which will permit for certain angular variations and prevent binding of the pull rod. Finally, pull rods often have a decorative handle or finial at the upper end thereof. Often it is desirable to have this finial sit flush on its mating surface of the faucet assembly for aesthetic purposes. Tolerance issues with an axially rigid pull rod connection often prevent this from being possible. As such, there is a need for a pull rod coupling which provides for a limited amount of axial play, thereby allowing the finial to sit flush with its mating surface on the faucet assembly, regardless of tolerance variations in total length of the coupled assembly.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet assembly includes a pull rod having a longitudinal axis, a first end, and a second end. A coupling operably connects the second end of the pull rod to a fluid control device, the coupling including a male portion supported by the second end of the pull rod and having a threaded section with a plurality of external threads, and a female portion having a threaded section with a plurality of internal threads and a socket positioned axially adjacent the threaded section. The male portion is movable from a first mode where the external threads are threadably coupled with the internal threads of the female portion, to a second mode where the external threads are uncoupled from the internal threads and received within the socket. The male portion is rotatable relative to the female portion about the longitudinal axis and is independently movable along the longitudinal axis within the socket when the male portion of the coupling is in the second mode.
Further illustratively, the male portion is pivotable relative to the female portion about an axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis when the male portion of the coupling is in the second mode.
Illustratively, the faucet assembly further comprises a delivery spout, and a handle supported on the first end of the pull rod. The pull rod further illustratively extends through a portion of the delivery spout.
In an illustrative embodiment, the fluid control device comprises a diverter valve assembly configured to control the flow of water to the delivery spout. In a further illustrative embodiment, the fluid control device comprises a drain assembly including a plug movable in response to movement of the pull rod.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a pull rod coupling includes a male portion having a connecting section with a longitudinal axis and an outer diameter, and a threaded section positioned axially below the connecting section and having a plurality of external threads with a major diameter and an axial length. A female portion includes a socket having an inner diameter and an axial length, and a threaded section positioned axially above the socket. The threaded section includes a plurality of internal threads with a minor diameter and configured to threadably couple with the external threads of the male portion. The outer diameter of the connecting section is less than the minor diameter of the internal threads, while the major diameter of the external threads is less than the inner diameter of the socket. Further, the axial length of the external threads is less than the axial length of the socket.
Illustratively, in a first connecting mode, the external threads of the male portion threadably engage the internal threads of the female portion. Further, in a second connecting mode, the external threads of the male portion are fully received within the socket and the connecting section is concentrically received within the threaded section of the female portion.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet assembly includes a fluid control device, and a pull rod including a longitudinal axis, a first end, and a second end positioned below the first end. A coupling operably connects the second end of the pull rod to the fluid control device. The coupling provides for rotation of the pull rod relative to the fluid control device about the longitudinal axis, for movement of the pull rod relative to the fluid control device in an axial direction along the longitudinal axis, and for pivoting movement of the pull rod relative to the fluid control device about an axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.